A Special Occasion
by AnimeWolfGirl16
Summary: "2B… do you know anything about human… relationship customs?" That statement, along with a small box, was just the beginning of 2B's 'mission' that 9S gave her that day. (2BX9S) (One-shot) (Valentine's Day story)
1. A Special Occasion

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters, places, or plot from Nier: Automata. It all belongs to its respectful owners.**

* * *

A Special Occasion

2B glanced back towards where 9S was, watching as he fidgeted once again. Normally her over expressive companion would speak whatever came to mind, his emotions much more forward than hers, but for some reason something seemed to be troubling him today.

 _No… not troubling…_ The thought crossed her mind as he glanced towards her, his face going slightly pink before he glanced away once more. _It's almost like he's embarrassed about something…_

Since the silver-haired android didn't speak up after a few moments, 2B began to move towards their next destination, her mind set on their next task.

"Let's go 9S." She stated, watching as his head whipped towards her in surprise, as if he was startled by something, before his feet began to move instinctively.

"Sure thing…" He trailed off, easily picking up pace with her as she began to move out. His footsteps echoed her, although slightly slower and behind hers, before she came to the sudden realization that he had stopped once more. She skidded to a stop, turning around to face the male android. He was once again glancing at the ground, biting on his lip as if he was debating something.

"Something wrong?" She asked, more out of instinct than actual concern. She knew that given time, her companion would speak what was on his mind, even without her simple question.

"No… yes… I mean… ugh!" His gaze kept flitting back and forth between her and the ground as the teen tried to get out whatever seemed to be bothering him before the exclamation of frustration left him. 2B wasn't too startled by his outburst, by now being long used to the Scanner's strange antics, merely watching him as he shifted before continuing. "2B… do you know anything about human… relationship customs?" As he said the second part, she noticed his face began to turn a darker shade of pink once more. She pondered for a moment before speaking, knowing that her answer would most likely not be what he wanted to hear.

"Not particularly… such information isn't required for our missions."

"…Oh… yeah…"

He became silent once more, glancing down at the ground. 2B began to turn to continue towards their objective, knowing that sooner or later, he would follow her, but was stopped by something- or rather some _one_ \- grabbing her hand. She glanced down to see 9S clutching her hand, as if to stop her from moving away. Although she couldn't see his eyes beneath his visor, she believed that if she could, there would be something akin to desperation in his eyes.

"Wait! I…" He began once more, before suddenly releasing her hand and stepping away. "Sorry… that was uncalled for…" His suddenly timid behavior compared to a second ago caused her confusion. He didn't normally have this much trouble expressing what his opinions were… She waited a moment longer before turning to face him completely.

 _Might as well get this out in the open now rather than in the middle of battle. It could, after all, affect battle proficiency…_

"Something about… human relationship rituals?" She tested the words out on her lips, feeling that something seemed off.

 _Does it just have to be humans or could there be other-?_ She stopped herself before the thought could continue, realizing that the Scanner might have been affecting her more than she thought with all his questions and theories. He startled, most likely not expecting her to say anything about the topic, before slowly nodding his head.

"Yeah… about that…" He trailed off again, this time not because he didn't know what to say, but rather because he was unstringing his pack and reaching into it for something. She watched in slight curiosity as he pulled out a small box, one even smaller than the androids own black box, with a red sheen on it. He held it out for her, almost in hesitation as she took it in her hands, wondering what the purpose of this was. "Humans used to give gifts to each other in celebration of their-." He cut off suddenly, his face going red as he glanced down. She tilted her head, before glancing down at the box.

"In celebration of what? She tried to get him to look at her after a moment of him not answering, noting that he kept avoiding her gaze, despite it being hidden behind his visor.

"Of… Augh!" He glanced up at her suddenly after his outburst, a small smile on his face at her confused look. "That's my mission for you! Look it up once you get back!" He began to turn, most likely preparing to leave.

"Wait! Where are you going?" The question left her before she could stop it, her hands still clutched around the small box he had given her, the lid tightly shut with a small bow.

"There's something I need to do at the Bunker! I'll meet up with you later!" With that, her companion ran off, leaving her standing there quite puzzled with only her Pod and the box. Glancing at her silent- but also always present- companion, she looked down at the box once more.

"Proposal: 2B should open the 'gift'. The contents, however, may induce an incalculable reaction."

"Incalculable reaction?" She stated, before her left hand reached for the top of the box. Undoing the ribbon, she tilted the top back, noting that it stayed despite being detached from the bottom completely now. Inside, however, was what puzzled her more than her friend's reaction. A silver piece of metal was nestled safely inside and attached to an equally silver chain. The charm dangling off of the chain was what one would normally call a 'heart' with a strange white stone in the middle.

 _What the…?_ Her thoughts trailed off at the strange object, her mind unable to suddenly recall the word for it as her pulse increased.

"Non-normal reaction detected in 2B's pulse. No enemy signals detected near the area." She ignored her companion's prompt, instead reaching down to take the piece of metal out of the box, watching as it shone in the light as it dangled in the air.

"What is this…?" The white-haired android muttered, more to herself, although her companion seemed to pick up on the question regardless.

"According to human records, the foreshown item is known as a 'necklace'. Female humans used to wear them as a sort of adornment although no known enhancements were reported from wearing such item."

"…huh…" Was all she could reply as she continued to stare at the 'necklace'. "But why…?" She couldn't think of a reason as to why 9S would give her such an item, especially if it had no effect in battle, although she couldn't help but already begin to feel herself forming a sort of attachment to the strange product.

"Proposal: Research into said reason was advised by Unit 9S." She shook her head, storing the necklace back into the box before turning towards where her next objective lay.

 _The quicker I get these done the faster I can look up the 'reason'…_ The silent thought motivated her for some reason, causing her to head back to her objective, the gift safely stored away for the time being.

* * *

 **So here's possiblely Part 1 in this series if anyone wants me to continue it. Although this is my first entry into the Nier series, I can say that hopefully I'll be writing a lot more on this pairing! They are just so cute in the game (I've only watched my sister beat Routes A and B so far thought so hopefully they pair up in Route C)! So far regarding the fanfiction, this is being posted for Valentine's Day for obvious reasons. :) I also might do a sequel/prequel where we find out where 9S got this idea and item and another where I might have 2B talk to her Operator about it, since you know that she seems to understand this stuff a bit better than 2B does. Please let me know what you think and whether you would be interested in more fanfictions regarding this one please!**

 **-AnimeWolfGirl16**


	2. A Special Occasion- 9S' Side

**Update- 8/29/2019- So it came to my attention that most people reading 'A Special Occasion' didn't realize that I had posted 9S' Side as a separate fanfiction. I believe that it is my fault though since I forgot to put an update on the story. So for that I am going to post 9S' Side here as well so that those of you who have been waiting for it don't have to go searching around the archive. I'm so sorry! I hope you all still enjoy it!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any characters, places, or plot from Nier: Automata. It all belongs to its respectful owners.**

* * *

A Special Occasion- 9S' Side

"Augh! Why'd I have to run away! Stupid!" The muffled tantrum that was hidden from 2B's gaze was exactly **why** he had left in the first place. His face still felt hot- although whether or not that was from overheating circuits or something else he couldn't quite identify. In truth, 9S hadn't gone very far from where he had left 2B, opting instead to stay just close enough that she wouldn't hear him, but also close enough that he could see what her reaction was going to be.

 _Why couldn't I have just stayed there when she opened it?!_ The unvoiced question caused him to peak out from behind the crumbling wall that he was currently… taking shelter behind. Yes, he wasn't hiding from anything- least of all from 2B! It was just that he was a bit… hesitant about how she would react. That was the truth!

"Proposal: 9S should return to where 2B is located and continue the mission."

The sudden automated voice caused the Scanner model to jump out of his thoughts- both literally and figuratively- as he accidentally smacked the pillar that he was hid- no- taking shelter behind. He rubbed his head to get rid of the small 'damage sustained' alert that popped up, hoping that it would vanish if he gave indications that he was alright. Sure enough it vanished a moment later, causing him to give an exasperated look towards his Pod.

"You know I can't do that…" He trailed off, watching the floating support system beside him, refusing to admit that he had forgotten all about the unit, before turning back to look at 2B. It seemed that she too had been having a 'conversation' with her Pod, and was just now getting back to opening the present that he had given her. The male android resisted the urge to go behind the pillar once more, instead attempting to focus on her reaction.

"Command indicates that the mission is the primary objective. Deviating from the mission goes against orders." He kept himself from jerking in surprise this time, instead sending another look towards Pod 153.

"It's fine. I'll back 2B up later."

"This mission was assigned to Units 2B and 9S. Not completing the mission goes against what Command has assigned and-."

"I said it'll be fine!" The short outburst caused the Pod to stop what it was relaying, causing 9S to look back at 2B. Sure enough she had already opened the present and moved further away from him, causing him to miss her reaction entirely. A sigh left him at that, causing him to turn around and lean back against the stone pillar in a feeling of dejection.

"Just great…" He knew he couldn't blame his Pod that much, especially since it was just performing its duty as his support but it still didn't help that he now had no idea how 2B had reacted to his gift.

 _What if she hated it…?_ He shook his head to get rid of the thought, finding it only made his mood worse.

"An inquiry: If Unit 9S wanted to witness Unit 2B's 'reaction' to the product, why would Unit 9S have left?" Another sigh left the silver-haired android at the question, causing him to shield his vision with his arm, not bothering to repeat what he had said earlier since the Pod wouldn't understand.

* * *

 _A few months prior to the current timeline…_

" _Remind me why we are doing this again…?" The muttered question- and one that didn't really need answering but was merely an attempt to help vent his frustration- was swiftly answered by Pod 153._

" _Unit 9S received a mission from Operator 21O to search for relics from the humans' time. Unit 9S took-."_

" _Alright thanks."_

 _He quickly replied to the support unit, prompting it to stop the reminder that it had replayed since he had first begun asking it a few times prior to this one. 9S didn't mind taking requests from other andriods- and sometime even machines like Pascal- but the constant requests were getting a bit on his nerves. 2B and him had done a lot of them over the course that the two Androids had worked together, and despite the interest that he took in the one he was currently assigned, the fact that it just kept coming was a bit irritating. As soon as he got done with one request from his Operator, she already had him researching and locating another relic for her._

" _Just another task…" The faster he finished, the faster he could get back to helping 2B. He continued to peer at the countless digital documents about the old world, figuring that he might find something interesting there. Historical documents, articles that humans had published online, worksheets, business deals, magazines, photos; he went through them all before sighing, ready to give up for the time being until his interest was piqued by one page._

" _Valentine's Day?" He scanned through the marketing material, the name of some shop being centered at the top of the page with various items scattered throughout the sheet. Prices also indicated how much said items were being sold for, causing 9S to cringe a bit at the prices listed based on what he remembered currency being used for._

Why would humans' purchase a product like this…? _The thought trailed off as the silver-haired android chose to pull up another search, one this time located on Valentine's Day. What he found was actually quite interesting: the 'holiday' was celebrated annually on the same day in a celebration of…_

" _Love and affection?"_

 _Although the words came out as a question, 9S could already feel an irregularity in his pulse and heat sensors, a fact that his Pod felt a need to remind him. Those words weren't that new to him, considering he had looked back over what attracted humans and creatures to one another- which lead to how they populated over time- something that androids were incapable of doing. Rather it was the fact that as he said them, pictures of 2B flashed through his mental sensors._

" _No! That's… I don't…!" The stuttering that came out of him in a sort of half-attempt at an argument- with himself none the less- caused his Pod to feel as if it should verbally diagnose him once more._

" _Diagnostics relay that Unit 9S' auditory and mental capabilities should be checked in emergency maintenance. Arguing when there is no other present but this support unit indicates-."_

" _I'm fine really!" 9S raised his voice at the statement, causing the Pod to cut off its 'diagnostic'. The Yorha android leaned back against his bed, running a hand through his hair to try and get rid of some of the heat buildup. Letting out a sigh, he turned back to the electronic screen to close the search before his gaze landed on one of the objects. It was a small pendant in the shape of a heart that contained a single gemstone- something that humans found to be of importance- hanging from an equally thin chain._

What if…? _The thought appeared in his head almost instantly, causing him to shake said head from side to side while biting his lip. It was a preposterous idea and yet…_

" _Maybe she'd like it…" His Pod didn't respond, instead continuing to watch over the Android as he closed the search and lay back on his bed._

* * *

 _The hardest thing was that he had to avoid 2B finding anything out about the present. It wasn't too hard since the Scanner model was used to observing random scraps and items of interest that they found during their missions, always commenting on one thing or another. That is until she began to actually notice him picking things up…_

" _9S, what are you doing?" The question was posed to him out of the blue and he suddenly straightened up a bit, glancing back to see her looking at him. The two androids had been on a mission that took place in the old manufacturing plant, something that was a great help to him acquiring the metal known as 'silver' for the construction of his gift._

" _Just… grabbing a few samples…" The lie caused him to wince, something that 2B instantly took notice of._

" _For?"_

Crap… _The verbal slew that humans often used when things weren't going their way made its way into his thoughts._

" _For…" Pausing so that he could remember different tasks that the two had been given, before he suddenly remembered that he had never completed that one that 21O had given him. "…21O. She keeps having me collect random pieces from the old world for her to inspect."_

 _2B turned away from him, opting to start to walk towards their current objective. 9S nearly sighed in relief, or he would have had she not spoken up once more._

" _Operator 21O doesn't need a rock that contains metal 9S." He cursed once more, dropping the object as he stood up._

" _Yeah… I guess not…" He trailed off, rubbing the back of his head as his face burned a bit at her comment. She glanced back at him before setting off once more, causing him to sigh as he left the object of his interest behind. He couldn't very well continue to pick up random items now that 2B was on to him. Especially if she knew that Operator 21O had asked of 9S. Plus, she could claim that it would merely slow down the mission and battle proficiency._

I guess I'll just have to come back without 2B and collect the materials…

* * *

" _How's the progress on that task I gave you going?"_

 _The question that Operator 21O posed 9S caused him to answer a bit distractedly, with him still trying to decide how he was to go about constructing 2B's present._

" _Pretty good… I think I'm almost done…"_

" _Really? Find anything… worth researching?" She phrased her question carefully. Not many of the other Operator's knew that she was into researching old relics, well maybe except 2B's Operator, except 9S couldn't be too sure about that. It all depended on the relationships between the different androids._

" _Yeah… something pretty interesting actually…"_

" _Can you show it to me?"_

" _Nope, not yet anyways. I'll give to you as soon as it's done…" 9S didn't think much about what he said, realizing instead that he had two things in the works- restoring the artifact that he had found earlier for 21O and making the present for 2B._

* * *

 _Trading with Jackass was never a fun thing- especially whenever you can only get certain items that are needed from her. This caused her to hold it over your head, often making you complete multiple requests in return for not only getting the required material, but also keeping quiet and not telling anyone- especially 2B- about said project._

" _Are… we done…?" 9S struggled to get the question out, still a bit out of breath from the last 'request' she had given him, which in his defense seemed a bit unfair due to him being a Scanner modal. It also didn't help that the other android was laughing at his expense- again…_

" _Oh yeah! We're good!" She tossed a small package to him, causing him to forget his momentary embarrassment to catch the small parcel. He glanced at her as she walked off._

" _You didn't tell 2B did you?" She turned around, momentarily smirking at him before continuing to walk away._

" _That's for you to find out on your own."_

 _With that, Jackass was gone, leaving 9S to glance down at the leather pouch. He opened the strings and gently shook what was in onto his hand. Staring in confusion at the objects, he glanced back up to where she had been before back down at the strange rocks._

" _I only asked for one though…" He merely sighed in exasperation, knowing that he could keep the other stone in case he needed it but the more pressing matter was whether or not 2B knew about the secret._

* * *

" _Thanks for your help! I really appreciate it!" 9S stared down at the small box in his hand, knowing that the finished product was finally in there. He glanced back up at the twin red-haired androids, each wearing a different expression._

" _It's not a problem."_

" _We're glad to help."_

 _He nodded, feeling relief flood him at last. Now he didn't have to be so secretive around 2B. He was pretty sure she had noticed by now, but so far she hadn't said anything to him about it. Slipping the small package into his bag, he prepared to head off but was stopped by the twins._

" _So? Who's it for?" He glanced over at Popola, seeing a small smile on her face._

" _2B, right?" Her twin, Devola, merely smirked at him as he coughed in embarrassment, his face lighting up red at the quick guess. The twins glanced at one another before letting out small laughs as he groaned._

" _Is it really that obvious?" He muttered, glad that they couldn't see the expression in his eyes even if it was clear from how red his face was. They both nodded in response to his question._

" _I think its sweet…" Popola stated quietly. Since Yorha androids technically weren't supposed to have feelings, the fact that he had asked anyone at all was a pretty high risk. He could only imagine 2B scolding him for his outright embarrassment…_

But it'll be worth it…

* * *

 _"It's finally finished…" The whisper came from the white-haired android as he stared at the necklace in front of him. The black stone that Jackass had been able to find really was a nice touch, nestled perfectly into the center of the heart, almost as if it was floating. Doubt suddenly entered him, causing him to close the box that the necklace was in and clutch it tightly in his hands._

Is this a bit too much? _He had no doubt that 2B most likely wouldn't know about what this signified, at least not to the extent that he did…_

" _It'll be fine…" He walked towards the command center, hoping that 2B might already be there since they were supposed to get their new mission directives a short while from now. He stood in front of the door leading to the command center, trying to think of how to approach the subject. He couldn't do it here, that much was obvious._

Maybe on the mission then…

 _He nodded in satisfaction, taking a step forward when the door suddenly opened. Instead of his silver-haired companion who exited however, he was instead met by blonde hair. He blinked up in confusion at the android, whom he now recognized at Operator 21O, before standing up straight._

" _I-." He broke off when she glanced at his hands and saw the small box clutched in his grip._

" _Oh… you've finished it already."_

What…? _The thought floated through his mind as she reached towards his grip, gently taking the box from his hands before giving him a small smile in return._

" _I really appreciate you doing this for me. It can't be easy with all the missions you've been going on lately. I'll arrange for something to be sent to your room later on."_

 _With that, she turned back into the control room going through the door faster than 9S could stop her. He stood there, dumbfounded before realizing a moment later what she had taken. Instead of following her however, he merely leaned his head against the metal siding of the door, letting out a long sigh._

Seriously… did Jackass know this was going to happen… is that why she gave me two stones…? _The questions, as well as exhaustion at the new task at hand, continued to mount._

" _9S, there you are." The familiar voice caused the male android to change position and look over at his companion, the one he actually meant to give the box to. Her beauty still stunned him each time he looked at her, but he had gotten better at reacting to get quicker than the times previously._

" _2B…" He muttered, merely opting to stare at her, once again glad of the mask over his face preventing her from seeing his crushed reaction. He watched as she tilted her head at his peculiar response, leaning towards him a bit._

" _Is everything ok? Do you need to get maintenance performed before we head out?" Her questions puzzled him, but not as much as what happened next. Apparently she was genuinely concerned due to her leaning over and putting her hand against his forehead, as if checking for something. While he appreciated the gesture, it didn't help that his heat index started to climb, causing her to frown. "You do feel a bit warm…"_

 _Although he would have liked nothing more than to stay in that position, he moved his head slightly, causing her to remove her hand as he glanced down at the ground._

" _I'm fine. Thanks though. So… the mission?" He inquired, putting on a mask instead of thinking about all the work he had to do, opting to follow her into the command room as another day began._

* * *

" _Nothing's going to go wrong this time…" He couldn't help repeat that over and over as he stared down at the other box, which he had opted to leave in his bedroom tucked in one of the drawers this time instead of carry it around the Bunker. He removed the lid to look at the slightly different necklace that he had to get Devola and Popola to make him after gathering more materials. Luckily he had the other stone and he had some silver metal left over so it didn't take quite as long as the other one did to make. The most noticeable difference was that instead of a black stone in the middle of the heart, a white one was now nestled safely between the prongs. He had asked Pod 153 to identify the stones after Operator 21O had taken the last one. This lead to his support telling him that the white one was considered to be more valuable- by human standards- and durable than the black one had been._

 _He let out a sigh of relief, tucking the small present into his bag as he glanced at the monitor by his bed. It was almost time to start the mission._

Here's to hoping everything goes well… _with that thought, 9S exited the room and made his way towards where he would meet up with 2B._

 **Accessing files… sequel has been found… labeled file name 'A Special Occasion'. Suggested action: Read file labeled 'A Special Occasion' if not already completed.**

* * *

 **2/15/2019- Alright everyone! So that ends 9S' 'prequel' part for the Special Occasion series! I was planning on posting this yesterday with it being a Valentine's Day fanfiction and all but I lost track of the day… Hopefully you all still enjoyed it! I wasn't originally planning on having the other characters, beside Operator 21O, make an appearance, instead doing a brief summary, but I thought it would be more enjoyable this way. While I'm happy to give you all a longer chapter this time… I was really aiming for 9 pages of Microsoft Word… sadly it gave me 16. :) Please let me know what you all thought!**

 **-AnimeWolfGirl16**


End file.
